Inside I'm Dancing
by 5t4c3y
Summary: <html><head></head>Daryl Dixon and responsibility never did mix well. Spending most of his time in trouble with the law, he knew he was heading nowhere fast. But when quirky Beth Greene, a young wheelchair bound country girl moves in across the hall, she is determined to show Daryl that living and existing are two very different things. What he needed was a friend. What he got was so much more.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, so maybe I shouldn't be starting ANOTHER story, but I just couldn't resist this one. I do have another zillion ideas that are waiting to be penned, but this has pushed it's way to the front. Hope you all enjoy :-)**

**Summary: Daryl Dixon and responsibility never did mix well. Spending most of his time in trouble with the law, he knew he was heading nowhere fast. But when quirky Beth Greene, a young wheelchair bound country girl moves in across the hall, she is determined to show Daryl that living and existing are two very different things. What he needed was a friend. What he got was so much more. **

**Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing**

**Inspired by the film 'Inside I'm Dancing' **

**...… **

_Life moves pretty fast. If You don't stop and look around once in a while,  
><em>_You could miss it _**- Ferris Bueller**

**Inside I'm Dancing**

**Chapter One**

There was no telling what year it was let alone what time it was when he slowly peered out from under the comforter; the bright autumn sun which filtered through the broken blinds, threatening to burn out his corneas at any given moment. With one eye cracked open, he almost found himself too scared to check out the damage from the previous night; the memories of fast flowing liquor sending a shiver up his spine and a pounding to his head. _What the hell did I do last night?_ Finding the courage to sit up (slowly, of course), Daryl couldn't help but wince slightly. The room (which he vaguely identified as being his bedroom), was littered with more crushed food containers and empty beer cans than he was sure he had seen in his entire life.

"Aw, you've gotta be kiddin' me..." Was his mumbled groan as he pulled the covers back over his head, the idea of staying in bed till Christmas seeming very appealing to him at that moment "Smells like somethin' died in here."

Daryl fought hard to ignore the pounding in his head; a wave of nausea washing over him as he less than gracefully burrowed himself back into his cocoon of covers. Pressing his knuckles to his lips in an effort to keep down whatever the hell he had stuffed his face with the night before, he was quickly greeted with a throbbing pain in his hand. Bruised and bloodied knuckles. Great. He could only pray that an assault charge wasn't waiting patiently for him.

With another groan Daryl angrily pulled his pillow over his head, the dull ticking of his useless alarm clock enough to make him stick Aspirin at the top of his wish list. He didn't know how long he continued to lie there in his make shift tent, or even how long he was going to. Every small turn he made felt like he was canon-balling into the rapids at the water park. Made him feel like his head was being slammed in the car door...repeatedly. But just when he thought that the day couldn't get any worse, and that there was nothing that could be thrown at him that could make him feel any more lousy than he already did, he was quickly proven wrong.

"Rise and shine Sleepin' Beauty!" Came the roar as his room door flew open, the loud crash as it bounced off the wall enough (he was pretty sure) to concuss him "It's a beautiful day outside!"

"Ugh. Fuck off, Merle..." Was the only intellectual thing he could muster up as he pulled the covers tighter round his head "Can't you see I'm dyin' here?"

With an overly exaggerated chuckle, Merle wasted no time in grabbing the bottom of his little brother's comforter and whisking it away from him. Clad in nothing but his boxers, the sudden chill in the air caused Daryl to draw his knees up to his chest, a slight moan escaping past his lips. Fighting the urge to crawl under the fitted sheet of his mattress, he slowly lifted his head to send his brother (what he hoped to be) the mother of all 'death glares'.

"What!?" He spat through gritted teeth "What is it, Merle? WHAT!?"

"Well well well..." Merle smirked, crossing over to the window to open the blinds "Ain't we a ray of fuckin' sunshine this mornin'?"

Unable to win the battle with gravity, Daryl fell back against his mattress with a thud, his arms quickly covering his eyes from the dreaded sunlight as he let out a small whimper. All he wanted was his blanket and a bucket.

"Why do I drink?" He moaned, peaking out slightly to look at his rather bemused brother "I can't remember a damn thing. I wake up this mornin' to find this placed trashed and my hand the size of a boxin' glove..." Forcing back the fresh wave of nausea, he lifted his head slightly "What the hell did I do?"

"Well..." Merle began, leaning against the frame at the bottom of the bed "If you can draw your attention all the way back to yesterday, you may remember that it was pay day! Woo-hoo! And because it was pay day, you thought it would be idealistic to squander all your money on junk food and booze."

"...Sounds plausible..." Daryl muttered, his head falling back down "And the hand?"

"Picked a fight with a fire hydrant..." Merle replied with a firm nod "Fire hydrant won..." He couldn't hold back his chuckle at his baby brother's loud groan of embarrassment "Hey now, if it helps at all, _I _thought it was frickin' hilarious!"

But all Daryl could do was growl into his hands, the sound of his brothers laughter causing his fists to clench. Deciding it was better to face the queasiness than to succumb to the brunt of Merle's jokes, he slowly sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and running a hand through his messy hair. With the dirtiest look he could fathom, Daryl glared at his brother before pulling himself to his feet, the room spinning and his stomach lurching as he attempted to regain some form of balance.

"There we go! You're lookin' better already!" Merle exclaimed in an overly patronizing tone as he headed for the door "Now get dressed, we'll meet you out front in ten."

With a deep sigh, Daryl bent to pick up his t-shirt, a quick sniff letting him know that it was clean enough. He didn't need to ask who the 'we' were. Martinez (the biggest asshole if ever there was one) was one of Merle's oldest friends, and one of Daryl's oldest pains. He couldn't remember a time where they actually managed to get on longer than half an hour, but where Martinez was, there was steady work. Granted (more often than not) the work was a tad bit on the 'illegal' side, but it paid well, and that's all that mattered in Daryl's opinion. There was no doubt in his mind when he went outside he was walking into another job.

Pulling his jeans up and slipping his battered Doc's on, Daryl grabbed his half pack of cigarettes off the bedside table and quickly lit one. Whoever discovered nicotine was a god as far as he was concerned. With cigarette dangling haphazardly between his lips, he couldn't help but groan yet again as he slung on his heavy black duffel; the sleeves a little grubby, he noticed, as he fished around in the pocket for his Ray Bans. There was no doubt in his mind that Ray Bans were a gift from God to whoever fell victim to Tequila.

Making his way out his small apartment, Daryl could already feel the gravitational pull between him and his bed kick in. He was certain that locking his front door was the most difficult thing he would face that morning. As soon as he got his morning coffee (and regained the ability to stand up straight for more than 10 seconds), he was going to kick Merle's ass.

Drawing himself away from the door, Daryl couldn't stop the deep growl in his chest from bursting forth when he heard the sound of heavy footsteps bounding up the stairwell, the echoed voice of 'The Idiot' (Zach to most), sounding off in the nearby distance. Wasting no time, Daryl rummaged in the pockets of his jeans until he found the swiped key to the empty apartment across from his; a blessing, Daryl admitted. It wasn't that he deliberately went out his way to piss his landlord off, it just seemed to work out that way. Ever since he had moved in to the rundown apartment complex three years prior, Daryl and regular rent payments were something that was becoming an increasing problem for 'The Idiot'. Half payments one month and no payments the next were happening all too often, and Daryl was convinced that with one more strike, he would be out. Until he was able to scrape the money he owed together, he was stuck leaving and entering via the fire escape; but with a busted window in his own apartment, the neighbouring one had to do.

It was a nice apartment, the one across from his. Very new and modern. He'd heard and seen the many builders working on it over the past few weeks. Dodging them while using the window service had almost been an art form. Over the weeks Daryl had watched as the old 70's style kitchen had been torn out and replaced with new purple units and shiny cream counters that came no higher than his thigh. In his opinion the whole thing looked a little stupid. He was certain his back would be breaking if he was hunched over trying to use the oven or sink, but as stupid as it looked, he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious to see who was moving in; and by the looks of things, it could be any day now.

At the sound of Zach banging on his apartment door, Daryl could only chuckle softly before shoving all thoughts of his new neighbour to the side and marching over to the window. Climbing out he was immediately reminded of his hangover when the fresh air hit him; the overwhelming desire to toss his cookies disabling him slightly. But as quick as the wave came, it soon passed. Being on the second floor, he didn't have far to travel down, his feet soon touching the ground as he dropped from the ladders. Sober, the whole process was like child's play. Hungover, and it was like a damn workout.

"Well, good mornin', Sunshine." Martinez laughed as Daryl walked round to the front of the building "I see we're hidin' from the landlord again. You do realize that I just paid you yesterday, right?"

"Shut up." Daryl replied, snatching a steaming cup of coffee from Merle's outstretched hand "Let's just get this over with before I vomit."

"Ooh, I do love it when you talk dirty." Martinez chuckled out, Daryl flipping him the bird as they began to head off down the street.

Maybe locking his door that morning wasn't going to be the most difficult thing he faced that day after all.

**…**…****…****

It was a beautiful day. Wonderful, even! In fact, it was probably the most marvellous day that ever was in the entire existence of marvellous days...well...in Beth Greene's opinion anyway. With the excitement bubbling up within her, Beth couldn't stop her smile from growing as she watched the many trees lining the long country roads of Georgia fade away until all that could be seen was the tall skyscrapers of the City of Atlanta. A beautiful sight, really. With a smile threatening to split her face in two, she couldn't hold back the squeal that burst forth as they finally passed the City's welcome sign; a frantic slap to her father's arm bringing that excitement back to his attention. Her mother had called it 'cute and endearing'. He called it 'irritating as hell'.

"I can't believe I'm finally here!"Beth cried, tugging at his shirt sleeve "I'm doin' it, Daddy! I'm _finally_ doin' it!"

Clearing his throat slightly, Hershel could only nod, his eyes never leaving the road in front of him as his daughter turned her attention back out the window. Glancing in his rearview he was greeted by the sight of his oldest daughter, Maggie, rolling her eyes slightly with a small smirk, the pleading message of 'try and be happy for her' written on her face. But as much as Hershel wanted to be happy that his youngest was flying the nest and moving to the big city, deep down, he was terrified.

"N-now, Beth..." He finally managed to force out, his palms sweaty as he turned the old truck into a quiet street "Y'know you don't have to do this...Momma and I won't mind one bit if you find that this ain't for you."

"Ain't for me!?" Beth cried, her smile never faltering "Oh but Daddy! How can this not be for me if it's all I've ever dreamed about!?" Pulling at the ends of her wild curls, she couldn't help but let her joyous laughter burst forth "Daddy, I'm finally gettin' what I've always wanted! I'm gettin' the chance to live my life like any other normal girl would!"

"I just..." Hershel began "I just hate the thought of somethin' happenin' in that flat of yours and we're not there."

"Aw, Daddy..." Beth giggled softly, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder "The whole place has been fitted out for me coimin'. I'll be fine. Any changes, and I promise I'll come straight back home."

"Relax, Daddy." Maggie chimed in, leaning over from between the seats and patting his other shoulder "I mean, you never know. Beth might even meet a nice young gentleman friend who'll keep a 'special' eye on her."

"Maggie, stop tryin' to help." Hershel mumbled, pulling the truck to a stop outside the old apartment complex "Right, we're here."

Squealing in excitement once again, Beth stared up at her new home in awe. It wasn't much to look at from the outside. The greying exterior and numerous broken windows did nothing but send a shiver up Hershel's spine if he was totally honest. As far as he was concerned the place looked like it should be wrapped in crime scene tape with chalk men drawn out front on the ground.

"Isn't it wonderful!?" Beth cried, again grabbing her father's arm and shaking him "Isn't it the most amazingly beautiful most wonderful place you've ever seen in your whole life!?"

"What a shit hole." Maggie remarked, causing her sister to tut slightly "Honestly Beth, I think your brain's fried."

"Are you kiddin'!?" She exclaimed, pointing towards the dump "It's magnificent! I mean, look at those big stained glass windows runnin' top to bottom! Look at that white picket fence and those wild rose bushes goin' all the way round! Every colour of the rainbow is growin' out those rose bushes! And look! Look at that shiny solid gold railin' wraped right round the ramp! My ramp!"

"Beth...Are you on crack or somethin'?" Maggie chuckled, wondering what on earth her sister was talking about.

"Not at all." She answered sweetly "I'm just describin' my home." Unbuckling her seat belt, Beth could only smile at the confusion in her sister's eyes "Just because we can't visibly see it doesn't mean it's not there, Maggie...There's potential in everythin'."

"You're so weird." Maggie laughed, unbuckling her own belt and opening her door "Well, let's go inside and have a look...I want to see if it has a fire breathin' dragon too."

"That's the spirit!" Beth praised.

Shaking her head slightly, Maggie went round the back of the truck and pulled out an old wheelchair from the bed before quickly unfolding it and wheeling it round to Beth's side. Smiling softly, Hershel came round and opened her door before carefully lifting her out. It didn't matter to him that he had been doing this for her for years. The thought of hurting her still haunted him.

"Comfy?" He asked quietly as he placed her gently into her seat, Maggie fixing her feet onto the foot rests.

"Feel like I'm floating on a cloud of cotton candy." Beth beamed, relaxing her father slightly "Now let's go in and tour my penthouse!"  
><strong>…<strong>…<strong>**…****

The only thing that they could do in that moment was run; Daryl glancing back behind them every so often to make sure the coast was clear. Weaving in and out of the crowded streets, Daryl quickly overtook the two morons who had dragged him out of his bed that morning as they turned into the street his building was on. It was supposed to be a simple job. One that would have them in and away within minutes. But as Martinez had wasted time trying to jimmy the lock on the Merc that was parked hidden away in an alley, Daryl knew that they were in for trouble. Before he could open his mouth to speak, the dreaded alarm had sounded.

"This is your fuckin' fault, you know that!" Daryl spat as their running slowed to a brisk walk "D'you know how close that was back there!?"

"Oh, relax, will you?" Martinez snapped back, casting a look behind him "We got out safe."

"Besides the fuckin' point!" Daryl snapped, pointing angrily at him "There was way too many people walkin' about within ear shot. I ain't doin' another day job. No way I'm gettin' arrested again because of your stupid ass."

"Oh, calm down Darlena." Merle chuckled, lighting himself a cigarette "Y'need to straighten out those panties of yours."

"Fuck you guys!" Was his cry as he stopped in the street "I'm out. Call me when you've got some real work planned."

Not waiting to hear another word from them, Daryl cut down the side of his building towards the fire escape. He wanted nothing more than kick back on the couch with a few cold beers, watching daytime trash before passing out.

Stomping towards the ladders leading to the stairwell, Daryl angrily began to climb up them while muttering away to himself. He couldn't remember the last time he was so angry. Banging up the stairs, he soon found himself back outside the empty apartment on the second floor, happy to see that the window was still open slightly. Looking round a little to make sure there were no nosey neighbours peeking out their own windows, Daryl slowly began climbing back in. He could only pray now that 'The Idiot' wasn't still roaming the halls. But just as Daryl was swinging his leg over the sill, he caught his foot and tripped before landing face first in a heap on the floor.

"And the day just keeps gettin' fuckin' better." He mumbled, rubbing his bruised forehead as he fought to push himself up.

But as Daryl was busy getting to his knees, he failed to notice the set of flower covered wheels roll up in front of him. It was only when he was up, did he come face to face with a young girl in a wheelchair who just happened to have the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.

"Oh, please tell me that Christmas has come early and you're my new housewarmin' gift." She smiled, fighting back a giggle.

Shit.  
><strong>…<strong>…<strong>**…** **

**A/N: Well guys, I really hope you all enjoyed chapter one. Thank you so much for reading. I know first chapters can be a little boring, so please please please stick with me. I promise you won't be disappointed. Also, I would love to know what you all thought, so it would be great if you left me a wee review letting me know. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Thank you :-)**

**Also, for any of you who are reading **The Road To Happiness**, the next chapter will be up soon :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW GUYS! Thank you all so much for all the wonderful feedback. And all those favourites and alerts! You are all SHAMAZING!**

**Big hugs and Kisses oxoxoxo**  
><strong>…<strong>…<strong>**…****

**Chapter Two**

Words. That's all he needed. Intellectual words (preferably of the non creepy variety) that would help explain to this girl as to why he had climbed in through a window, which quite obviously, did not belong to him. But as he sat there staring up at her with saucers for eyes, finding the right intellectual words that he so needed to stutter out seemed near damned impossible. He couldn't tell if her beaming smile was to lead him into a false sense of security before she called the police, or if it was there because she was simply just...weird. Either way, he didn't plan on sticking around long enough to find out. Pushing himself up from his knees, Daryl quickly cleared his throat as he regained his footing, the smiling blonde wheeling herself back a little to give him some space.

"I, uh..." He finally mumbled, quickly glancing behind him to the open window before turning back to face her, his hands raised slightly "I promise you I have a _very _good explanation for all this. Just don't...don't call the cops, OK?"

Crossing her arms and shaking her head slightly, the young girl just laughed at his request; the look of panic in his eyes quickly fading away to confusion. It wasn't a 'You must be kidding' laugh. Surprisingly. It was more like a 'Oh, you're so funny' laugh, and it left him totally stunned. With a raised brow, Daryl let his arms fall back to his sides with a thump, a small step back causing him to hit the wall. He couldn't help but wonder if a nosedive back out the window and a potential run in with 'The Idiot' was safer than trying to slink past the girl who, in his opinion, was obviously a few cans short of a six pack.

"Oh, I'm not goin' to call the cops, silly!" She replied through her giggles, her wild golden curls bouncing as she waved him off slightly "It's not everyday I have _sinfully_ attractive men fallin' at my feet...or wheels for that matter! So, go you! You're the first!"

"Yeah...well..." Daryl choked out, all the while shuffling to the side "I-I promise it won't happen again..."

In hopes of dashing past, Daryl gave an awkward nod before pushing himself away from the wall; a nervous smile (or grimace) shot in her direction as he eyed the door like a runner would the finish line of the New York Marathon. But just as Daryl took that first step to walk around the young girl, she quickly turned and wheeled herself in front of him, a mischievous glint in her eye causing his ass to back up against the chipped wall once again. So close, yet so far. That finish line was beginning to look more like a dot in the far distance.

"What's your name?" She asked sweetly, cutting through his thoughts.

Forcing his attention away from the door, Daryl looked down at the girl, her big eyes sparkling in wonder as her smile grew.

"...D-Daryl Dixon." He managed to stutter; haunting images of his face and name flashing up on every news channel that night, threatening to send him into a tizz "Look, I ain't a pervert or anythin'!" He finally bellowed, the girl's smile never faltering "I live across the hall, and I was just usin' the window 'cause I'm avoidin' the landlord! I leave and the place is empty, I come back and it's...well, not!"

"Aw, you're my neighbour!?" She exclaimed while excitedly clapping her hands; her total disregard for anything else that he had said leaving him a little shocked "Oh, Daryl Dixon this is brilliant! This is such wonderful news! Can you imagine how much fun we're goin' to have together!?"

"...I really can't tell if that's a trick question or not..." Daryl replied, still unconvinced that she wasn't procrastinating before calling the cops "...Can I leave now?"

Going for his escape once again, he managed to pass her; the young girl spinning her chair round to watch him leave. But before he could make it to the door, it flew open. At the sight of the brunette standing before him, Daryl could practically feel the cool metal of the handcuffs around his wrists, all thoughts of leaving the crazy house without picking up a breaking and entering charge long gone._ Fuck my life, I'm goin' to jail..._Stopping in her tracks, the woman's gaze drifted from Daryl to the (still) beaming girl in the chair, the confusion in her eyes warring with the potential desire to kill him. Slowly setting down the box that she had been carrying, her eyes drew back to Daryl, her fist clenching tightly at her side.

"Beth..." She murmured, her gaze never leaving his "Who's your...friend?"

"Maggie!" The girl exclaimed, coming round to her side "This is honestly the best place in the whole entire universe! I'm goin' to _love_ livin' here!" With arms flailing she pointed to the frozen (rather frightened looking) Daryl "Now, the landlord must have been all out of complimentary muffin baskets on this occasion, but looky what I got instead!" Reaching over, Beth grabbed a hold of Daryl's jacket and pulled him closer, the sudden contact causing him to jump slightly "Meet Daryl Dixon. He's my neighbour who fell in through my window!"

With all panic leaving her, Maggie couldn't help but smirk a little at the look on Daryl's face. Wide eyed and with droplets of sweat trickling down his brow, his attention snapped between the two of them, his mouth moving in an attempt to string together the right words that would help him climb out of the hole that the young blonde had so graciously dug for him.

"I swear, it's not how it sounds..." He defended frantically, his hands raised once again as he shook his head "I'm _tryin_' to leave! Fuck me, am I tryin'..."

"Hey, I'm not sayin' a thing." Maggie smirked, crossing her arms over her chest as a soft chuckle escaped past her lips "Personally, if you fell in through _my_ window, I think I might just have to keep you."

"He's just the cutest thing, ain't he!" Beth giggled before snapping her attention back round to face him, her smile never faltering "You truly are Daryl Dixon. I quite like the idea of keepin' you too."

Cute!? He couldn't help but inwardly groan at the word. Never in his life had he ever been referred to by a girl, as being _cute_. Puppies were 'cute'. Care Bears were 'cute'. _He_ was probably going to have to rip the stuffing out of one of them in front of her just to show that he wasn't. Noticing the look of repulsion in his eyes, the young girl could only laugh, her gaze cutting back over to Maggie who looked to be equally amused. Only this time it wasn't just the young woman who stood in the doorway, but also an older man who's arms were filled with boxes...and he looked pissed.

"Beth..." He spoke in a dangerously calm voice, his brows knitted together in concern "What the hell is goin' on?"

"Daddy!" She cried in reply, tugging Daryl by the jacket once again "Meet Daryl Dixon! My neighbour!"

"Who fell in through her window." Maggie interjected with a smile and nod before turning to take some boxes from her Father's arms.

Feeling his stomach drop, Daryl wondered if handing the phone over to him personally so he could call the cops would be a good thing or not. Cooperation always _did_ seem to go down well, he had learned. Feeling the man's eyes on him, Daryl shifted uncomfortably while sending up a silent prayer for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. He thought that the two girls talking to him had been bad; this guy's silence was worse. He just stared at him. His greying eyes boring into him with a look that Daryl was convinced could cause even the most hardened criminal to cower in fear.

"Y'know..." The man finally replied as he stepped further into the apartment, the anger in his eyes suddenly fading "...I don't even want to know...You, boy, look more scared than my daughters, so that's good enough for me...If you were a threat, Maggie would have killed you by now..." Heaving the box up a little, Hershel slowly began to make his way down the hallway "Magpie, help me with these boxes will you? Beth, let the boy go."

With another chuckle, Maggie began to follow her Dad down the hallway.

"It was nice meetin' you Daryl Dixon!" She called out over her shoulder before sending a small wink in the direction of her sister "Hope we didn't scare you too bad!"

Loosening her grip on his jacket, Beth gently patted it down before shooting him another brilliant smile; a soft giggle falling from her lips as she wheeled herself back slightly.

"Well, it was definitely a pleasure, Daryl Dixon." She spoke softly, a hand falling gently into her lap as she tucked a stray curl behind her ear "I hope we can do it again sometime. Remember, my window's always open."

"Uh...Yeah..." He mumbled, quickly heading for the door before anyone else could stop him "Thanks."

Laughing slightly, Beth gently closed the door behind him.  
><strong>…<strong>…<strong>**…** **

Nuts. Fucking nuts. That's the only fitting word Daryl could find to describe his new neighbour. The minute the doorway had been cleared for him, he ran, not even bothering in checking to see if 'The Idiot' was still on the prowl or not. Racing for his door, he had all but kicked it down before scuttling into his apartment and slamming it shut; every lock being turned and chain being hooked before he fell onto his couch with a sigh. He didn't really classify himself as a 'people person' at the best of times, but Daryl was pretty certain that Beth would terrify _anyone_ in a social setting.

Still feeling the effects from his hangover, and now (conveniently) the bump to his skull after he ever so gracefully head butted his new neighbours floor, Daryl closed his eyes as he happily welcomed in the silence surrounding him. Fishing around inside the pocket of his duffel, he pulled out the crumpled box of cigarettes that he could practically hear call out to him before popping one in his mouth. Like the last 12, it was going to be his last. Lighting it and taking a draw, Daryl rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands before forcing himself to sit up, the room spinning once again. With a groan he couldn't stop his head from falling into his hands as he finished off his smoke.

"What a fuckin' day..." He muttered, flicking the butt into the nearby ashtray before pulling his coat and t-shirt off.

Tossing his shirt into the corner, Daryl fell back onto the couch, burying his face into the beer stained armrest as he succumbed to the quietness.

He didn't quite know when it was that he dozed off into his dreamless sleep. Probably somewhere between his third bout of nausea and second Asprin. He only knew that whoever the fuck it was that was pounding on his door with a mallet at 10 at night was in serious danger of getting their ass kicked. Knowing that 'The Idiot' was probably too busy fooling around with the bimbo on the forth floor than to chase after him again in the same day, Daryl reluctantly pulled himself off of the sofa and stormed towards the door. He had no doubt in his mind that he'd find his brother and the douche on the other side with conniving grins urging him to follow them.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'..." He grumbled as the locks and chains became undone.

With his anger boiling up within him, Daryl flung the door open ready to give the two assholes a piece of his mind. But just as he went to yell, curse and possibly scream at them, he stopped; Merle and Martinez nowhere to be seen...Only Beth. With that same bright smile from earlier, she sat staring up at him, a tin foil covered plate sitting on her lap. _Oh, this is gonna be good..._

"Hi..." She greeted happily with a small wave "I'm Beth Greene from across the hall. Remember?"

"Uh...hi...yeah, yeah, I remember..." Daryl stuttered, shielding his nakedness with the door "Can...can I help you with somethin'?"

_Just be polite and she'll hopefully leave..._

"I was just poppin' over to see how your head was doin'." She giggled, fidgeting with the fake flowers that were woven into the spokes of her chair's wheels "You gave yourself some thump earlier."

"Uh...yeah, I'm fine..." He replied with a curt nod "Thanks for askin'...I'll, uh...I'll see you around."

Going to close the door, Daryl was stopped by Beth reaching out.

"No, wait." She called out with a chuckle, forcing Daryl to open the door again "I also brought you some dinner." Holding up the plate that sat in her lap, Beth smiled "Take it as an apology for all the craziness from earlier. I can get a little carried away sometimes. This is my first time livin' myself, so I'm just kinda excited by it all."

Blushing slightly, she tucked her wild curls behind her ear as Daryl hesitantly took the plate from her outstretched hand, the strong smell of lasagne filling the air.

"Thanks..." He mumbled, shifting awkwardly "Uh...I'll get the plate back to you tomorrow at some point."

"Oh, no rush." She smiled, waving him off slightly as she pulled a small Tupperware box from the side of her chair "...Look, the truth is I came over to see that you were ok. You seemed kinda...down, when you were climbin' in through the window earlier." Setting the box on her lap, she smiled "At first I thought you were just crazy when I heard you mutterin' to yourself, but then I saw that you looked _really _pissed, and ignorant me never even stopped to ask if you were ok! I'm so sorry about that...Anyway, I came over because you kinda looked like you needed a hug, but then I thought A. You don't know me, 2. _I_ probably seemed like the crazy one earlier, and D. A hug from a random stranger would just be weird, right?"

Not knowing what to say, Daryl just stood there holding his plate. Was she really expecting him to answer?

"So, after doin' a lot of thinkin'..." She carried on, causing him to relax a little "I decided that I would make you a gingerbread man in the form of John Oates, because for starters, every Daryl needs a John and c'mon, let's face it...who doesn't smile at a gingerbread man?"

With her own beaming grin, Beth held out the Tupperware box; Daryl slowly reaching out to take it as he tried to stay as hidden as possible behind the door.

"Uh, thanks again..." He replied with a soft nod.

"No problem." She smiled, clasping her hands on her lap "I've also left my phone number in the box with John. If you need anythin' at all, just give me a call. I promise I'm not as crazy as I seem...I'm actually crazier..."

With a soft giggled, Beth turned her chair to face her own door.

"Anyway, I shall leave you be to enjoy your dinner." She smiled over her shoulder "Goodnight Daryl Dixon."

Not able to reply, Daryl watched as Beth wheeled herself back into her apartment, one final smile shot in his direction as she closed the door. Opening the box, Daryl closed his own door before grabbing the gingerbread man and biting the head off of it. Crazy of not, the girl seemed to be a good baker at least. Grabbing the small piece of paper out from the box, he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the smiley face that was drawn at the side of her number, the big eyes and wide grin taunting him almost. Stuffing the number into the back pocket of his jeans, Daryl tossed the box to the side and opened up his dinner.

There was no way in hell he was ever going to call that girl. Not even if his life depended on it.  
><strong>…<strong>…<strong>**…****

**A/N: Well guys, I really hope you enjoyed chapter 2. It took quite a while to write, but hopefully it was worth it. Please feel the love and leave me some feedback on what you all thought. THANK YOU :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much you amazingly wonderful people! **

**I was so nervous writing this (still am, by the way), but I felt it was a subject which is not discussed enough in literature. I personally like to write stories that can help change how a person views certain circumstances in their lives. If you're not reading **The Road To Happiness**, I mentioned that I was ill a while back. It was a very frightening time in mine and my family's lives, but through that time I learned how to smile, laugh and be truly happy, no matter what the outcome was to be. I didn't let my illness define me. If I can help just one person look at things differently when they face hardships, then I know there is purpose in what I write :-)**

**Thank you all for your support xoxox  
><strong>…<strong>…<strong>**…****  
><strong>

**Chapter Three**

He was dying. That was the only explanation Daryl could come up with when he woke up that morning (or afternoon...he didn't quite know), his head thumping and mouth drier than Ghandi's flip-flop. With the all too familiar groan, he gingerly lifted his head from its less than comfortable position on the floor; his back giving off a sickly pop when he turned to see his left leg resting lazily on the sofa (jeans around his ankles but boots still intact). Maybe dying was a bit far fetched after all. _Hungover _(yet again)was probably closer to the truth. With a huffed sigh and a less than elegant roll onto all fours, Daryl slowly hauled himself to his feet before pulling his jeans back up and staggering towards the bathroom. A long shower and an entire tube of toothpaste for breakfast was just what he needed.

It had been two days since the little blonde had moved in across the hall. Two days where he had successfully managed to avoid any form of contact with her. The morning after she had (kindly, he'll admit) brought him over some dinner, he had quietly crept over to her apartment and hung a plastic bag containing her plate and Tupperware box over the door knob before ceremoniously swan diving back into the safety of his own home. Hiding out with a few bottles of bud had seemed less terrifying than facing the overly enthusiastic bundle of joy that was known as 'Beth'. It wasn't that he didn't like her. He didn't even know her. He was just pretty certain that even in her pissiest of moods she'd be beaming from ear to ear.

Once showered and dressed, Daryl couldn't help but groan at the sound of his phone chirping away; a message from Merle and Martinez saying that they were already outside waiting for him. He could already tell that it was going to be one of 'those' days. Heaving a sigh, he quickly fixed his Ray Bans on, grabbed his smokes and headed out the door. Thanks to the new arrival of Beth, Daryl had been forced to scrape together the money that he owed 'The Idiot'. With the window service out of bounds now, he wanted to feel he could leave his apartment without fear of losing it; but he had to admit, using the elevator (like a normal person) did make commuting that tad bit easier.

Locking up, Daryl quietly made his way down the hall towards the lift; a quick glance towards Beth's door letting him know that he was in no danger of bumping into her. But as he got closer to his escape, he realized the large caged doors were already open, the very person that he was trying to avoid sitting inside the steel box struggling to close them.

"Aw, shit..." He grumbled, quickly turning back in hopes that she hadn't seen him.

...But to no such luck. The loud gasp that sounded out from behind him was enough to stop him dead in his tracks.

"Hi, Daryl Dixon!" Came her overly cheerful greeting, her small giggle grating on his last nerve "Goin' down?"

_Don't be a dick...Do__** not**__ be a dick..._Forcing what he hoped resembled something of a smile, Daryl turned back to face the bubbly blonde, her own beaming grin threatening to blind him.

"Uh, hi Beth..." He replied, his voice cracking worse than Mickey Mouse's during puberty "Uh, yeah I'm goin' down, but don't worry, I can take the stairs."

Chuckling, Beth only rolled her eyes before wheeling herself back slightly to give him more space.

"Oh, don't be silly." She smiled while ushering him in "I'm headin' the same way, and there is _more_ than enough room for the two of us."

"...Great..."

Pushing his sunglasses further up his nose, Daryl reluctantly stepped into the elevator, all the while silently praying that it didn't break down. She seemed to be a nice enough girl, but he was 99.9% sure that if he got trapped in a confined space with her, then he'd most likely use the laces from his boots to kill himself. Leaning up against the wall, Daryl watched as Beth tried to wrestle with the cage once again, a small grunt escaping past her lips as she pulled. He literally heard the words '_Don't be a dick' _ring out in his ears once again. Clearing his throat slightly, he slowly shuffled towards her.

"Here..." He murmured, taking hold of the gate and pulling it across "It sticks sometimes."

Pushing herself back, she smiled; a small nod of the head letting him know she was grateful. Hitting the button for the ground floor, Beth jumped slightly as the old box slowly (very slowly, in Daryl's opinion) began its descent, the old creaking and squealing workings bringing no sense of comfort to either of them. It wasn't until Daryl had taken his post against the wall once again, did he finally take in Beth's appearance, and to say that it hadn't left him at least a little intrigued would be a lie; for sitting before him was not the colourful girl that he had met only two days prior; but instead, a girl who looked like she was ready to go to war. From head to toe she sat in camouflage gear, two black streaks painted under each wide blue eye.

As if reading his mind, she giggled, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I'm goin' on a scavenger hunt with Maggie and her boyfriend." She informed, proudly adjusting the cap that sat atop her wild curls "Bein' a country girl, right now I'm about as geographically confused as a penguin in Africa...Wait, can you get penguins in Africa? I don't think you can, but then again Madagascar said you could, and I'm not one for arguin' with the creators of such _profound_ cinematography...So maybe that's not the best analogy after all..." With a small shrug of the shoulders she turned to face him "Anyway, you get the idea. They thought if they put clues around the city I could learn my way around and have a bit of fun at the same time...I felt it was appropriate to dress for the occasion." Leaning over a little she held her hand up to her mouth before whispering "Between you and me, Daryl Dixon, The Hunger Games are safer than a Greene Family Scavenger Hunt!"

There were a thousand questions running through Daryl's mind at that moment, the most predominately being 'What the fuck are The Hunger Games?'. But biting his tongue, he carried on with his polite 'smile', a small nod of the head giving off the impression that he knew exactly what she was on about. He hoped anyway.

"...Well it definitely sound's...interestin'..." Was all he could muster up in the end, tucking a cigarette behind his ear as he pushed one in between his teeth.

"Oh, it's great fun!" She exclaimed, laughing as the elevator touched down "Hey, why don't you come along!? You could be my 'Scavenger Buddy', and I'm sure Glenn would enjoy the company..."

"Uh..." Daryl stumbled out as he tried to calmly open the gate "I'm actually meetin' my brother and my sorry excuse for a friend, so...

"Oh, no worries then." Beth beamed happily "We're goin' to stop off at Hal's Pizzeria on the way back, so I'll bring you back a slice, how's that sound?" Without waiting for an answer, she wheeled herself out from the elevator with a smile before stopping in the hallway "Maggie and Glenn are pickin' me up out front in a few, so I'll get you out."

Readjusting his Ray Bans, Daryl cleared his throat (for the thousandth time) before following Beth out into the hallway. Knowing that Merle and Martinez were already outside waiting on him, he found the groan rumbling deep in his chest threatening to burst forth. The last thing he needed was the two of them quizzing him on the girl. As quickly as possible, he began to lead the way down the hall towards the door; Beth waving to 'The Idiot' through his office window as they passed. _Does the girl just like everyone!?_

Stepping into to the cool autumn air, Daryl wasted no time in lighting his cigarette, the disgusted scrunching of Beth's nose not going unnoticed by him. If a smoke was all it took for the girl to spit the coat hanger out her mouth, then he'd make sure every time she seen him he'd have one 'conveniently' at hand. But just when he thought that she was going to open her mouth and complain (a stupid thought really), she turned to look over at the two assholes that awaited him, the all too familiar smile began to creep across her face once again.

"Is that your brother?" She asked excitedly before waving to the two loitering out front.

"Unfortunately." He replied with a grumble, a cloud of smoke filling the air.

With confusion dancing in his eyes, Merle hesitantly waved back before tugging Martinez over to join the pair, the confusion quickly fading away to a smirk.

"Well, well, well..." Merle drawled out, turning to glance at an equally amused Martinez "Who's this lovely little thing?" Nudging Daryl, he chuckled, Beth's smile never faltering "Never took you as a ladies man, Baby Brother."

"Fuck off." Daryl mumbled, taking a long draw from his smoke "S'my new neighbour."

"What a wonderful pleasure to meet you, Daryl Dixon's Brother." Beth beamed, holding out a hand to shake "I'm Elizabeth Anne Greene, but you can call me Beth. Or Wheels! Glenn sometimes calls me Flash, you know, as in Flash Gordon, but I don't like him too much. I much prefer Spiderman, but Spiderman doesn't quite have the same ring to it, don't you think?" Glancing at Daryl from the corner of his eye, Merle could only smirk, Beth's rambling never ceasing "First time my Daddy heard him call me that, he near damned buried him. But I don't mind the nick names, so feel free to call me what you wish."

Chuckling slightly, Merle dipped his head in a mock bow before taking her hand in his.

"Well then, I think I'll call you Beautiful." He smirked, placing a kiss to the back of her knuckles, Beth giggling at his chivalrousness "They call me Merle."

"They also call him Prick." Daryl mumbled, flicking his butt away with a deep sigh "So feel free to call him what you wish. We ready to go now?"

With a roll of the eyes, Merle glanced up at his little brother, a soft _tsk_ escaping past his lips as he let go of Beth's hand.

"You must excuse my little ray of sunshine here, Miss Beth." He drawled once again, his dirty smirk causing Daryl's blood to boil "He's not much of a charmer."

"We're tryin' to reign him in a bit." Martinez joked, scratching his chin "Ain't goin' too well at the moment."

With a huffed sigh and a strangled 'Oh, for fuck's sake', Daryl took a seat on the step. He couldn't remember a time in his life where he had been itching to spend the day with the two morons as much as he was then. Anything to get away from the little 'get together'. The minute he saw the familiar face of Maggie pull up with a guy he presumed to be the infamous 'Glenn', Daryl almost wept with joy. Honking the horn to the truck, Maggie sent him a wave as Beth squealed in excitement.

"Well, I best be goin'." She smiled, wheeling herself towards the ramp "It was lovely meetin' you guys."

"You too, Sweetheart." Merle chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Making her way down the ramp, Beth was greeted at the bottom by Glenn; a nervous smile shot in their direction as he hurriedly pushed her towards the truck's open door.

"Oh, and Daryl Dixon!" She called out, Glenn carefully lifting her out of her chair before sitting her in the Chevy "If you change your mind about joinin' us later, you've still got my number. Just give me a call." Closing the door to the truck, Glenn quickly piled the old wheelchair into the back as Beth wound down her window to shout out once again "I hope you all have a wonderfully magnificent day filled with more adventure than you could ever possibly imagine!"

With a joyous giggle, Beth waved her goodbyes as Maggie pulled out. It was only when the old truck was out of sight did Daryl let out the loud groan that he had been holding at bay. Pulling the unlit cigarette from behind his ear, he eagerly lit up as Merle and Martinez burst into a fit of laughter.

"Well she's certainly..." Martinez began, glancing in the direction the truck disappeared down "Upbeat..."

"I'm goin' to find myself in an early grave with that girl livin' across the hall..." Daryl whined, pinching the bridge of his nose as he took a draw from his cigarette.

"Aw, c'mon, Dixon..." Martinez scoffed behind a chuckle, kicking Daryl's boot slightly "What's she goin' to do? Run you over?"

Daryl could only glare up at his friend before flipping him the bird.

"Well, I like her." Merle laughed, pulling his angered brother to his feet "Can't say I remember the last neighbour lookin' as fine."

"Merle!" Daryl cried, turning to face him "...She's fuckin' _crazy, _man! No one can be that happy and not have some serious fucked up shit goin' on inside their head!" Running a hand through his hair, he drew from his cigarette before blowing another cloud into the air "I mean, she's happy without being under the influence. That was her sober!"

"And it was a terrifyin' ordeal that I don't quite think I'll ever recover from." Merle mumbled with another roll of the eyes before slapping a hand to his baby brother's back, his loud laughter soon ringing out "C'mon, Darlena...let's get you busy before you have a stroke."

Muttering away, Daryl followed.

**…**…****…****

The rest of the day had turned into a blur of nothingness in the end. A mindless traipse from here to there until the sun had gone down. Walking the streets, through the countless faces in the crowds, Daryl had found himself wondering if a day with the kooky blonde would have been so bad after all. If he had just called her...If he had just went on the damn scavenger hunt, then maybe he wouldn't have found himself suffocating in the all too familiar room that he sat in now.

He blamed the two morons for the predicament he found himself in. If it hadn't of been for them and their stupidity, then maybe he would have gotten away too. Maybe. Like the last (failed) job, it had seemed simple enough. With two cars and three of them, the odds seemed to be in their favour.

Pulling the short straw, Daryl had been landed the job of tackling the Prius, the fucking _pink _Prius (which he had so eloquently reminded them of every 5 seconds). Merle and Martinez (the bastards), had just laughed as they jimmied their way into the Mustang. The minute his ass had touched the seat and he saw the explosion of femininity, he had literally felt his testicles jump back up inside of him. Never in his life had he wanted to get a job done as quickly as he did then.

The hot wiring had gone by without a problem. For him any way. But the minute Merle got the Mustang fired up, the alarm sounded. With panic in their eyes they had kicked both cars into gear and shot out the street as fast as they could. Taking the left turning at the end of the road, Daryl had actually believed he was going to get the car back to Martinez' garage without any hassle. That was until the the familiar sound of sirens calling out behind him sounded. Two minutes later he found himself forced to a stop...and in a fucking pink Pruis of all cars.

Three hours into his arrest, and Daryl was starting to believe that every cop in the vicinity was in the staff room laughing their asses off at him. But no sooner had the thought crossed his mind, did the door to the room open.

"Dixon." Came the huffed sigh from his 'interrogator' "See you've been fuckin' up again."

"Hey Leon." Daryl smiled, clasping his hands on the table "Always a pleasure seein' you."

"Yeah, yeah..." Leon mumbled, throwing the case file onto the table "You'll be please to know that Father Stokes and his wife will not be pressin' charges against you on this occasion."

"How thoughtful of them." Daryl beamed, sitting back in his seat "When you returned the car, did they happen to find my balls rollin' about the floor, by any chance?"

"Steal a chick's car, Daryl..." The officer smirked, shuffling the papers before him "You're goin' to regret it."

"Thanks for the reminder, Leon." He sneered in reply "So can I go now?"

"Yep." Leon nodded, a small smirk tugging at his lips "As soon as you pay bail."

"Bail!?" Daryl cried, his eyes wide with outrage "You just told me the charges were dropped!"

"They were dropped..." Leon replied, gathering the case file together once again "By Father Stokes. His neighbour however, is _slightly _pissed that you ripped up her new lawn during your 'getaway'."

"This is total bullshit, y'know that?" Daryl muttered, scowling at the smug officer "...give me the fuckin' phone..."  
><strong>…<strong>…<strong>**…****

She had thought she was dreaming when she heard it sound. The cheerful chirp from her bedside table that snapped her awake. Glancing at the clock, Beth couldn't help but feel the panic build up inside when she saw that it was 3am; thoughts of her Father falling ill or her Mother having had a fall flooding her mind. Switching on the lamp, she grabbed her ringing cell, her panic quickly fading away to confusion when she saw the unfamiliar number flash up. Wasting no more time, she answered.

"Hello?" She spoke in wonder.

Silence.

"Hello..." She drawled out "Is anyone there?" But again, there was no reply "I'm hangin' up now. Have a wonderful evenin'..."

"_Beth, Beth...wait..._" The familiar voice sounded out.

"Daryl Dixon?" She smiled "You're a little late for the scavenger hunt...What are you doin' callin' me so early?"

"_I, uh...You said I could call you if I ever needed anythin'...right?" _He asked, nervousness dripping in his voice.

"Of course." She replied, running a hand through her curls "Is everythin' alright?"

"_Actually...I kinda need a favour..._"  
><strong>…<strong>…<strong>**…****

**A/N: Well guys,I REALLY hope that you enjoyed that chapter. Fingers crossed. Please, please,please let me know what you all thought. Lots of love and hugs to you all! :-)**

**Also guys, I love listening to music when I read, and for most of my stories, I like to set a playlist out that helps inspire me. So here is the 'Soundtrack' if you will to Inside I'm Dancing. Enjoy :-)**

**1. **Daylight – Matt and Kim

**2. **You Make My Dreams Come True – Hall & Oates

**3. **Send Me On My Way – Rusted Root

**4. **Superheroes – The Script

**5. **People Help The People – Birdy

**6. **Collide – Howie Day

**7. **Smile – Uncle Kracker

**8. **Something I Need - OneRepublic

**9.** Make Me Smile (Come Up And See Me) – Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel

**10. **Hoppipolla – Sigur Rós

**11.** Feels Like Home – Edwina Hayes

**12. **What You Want – John Butler Trio

**13. **Saving Your Regrets - Mere

**14.** Hurt - Johnny Cash

**15. **Colorblind – Counting Crows

**16. **All I Need – Mat Kearney

**17. **Eyes – Rogue Wave

**18. **Return To Innocence – Enigma


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow guys! You are all stupendously amazingly wonderfully fantastically awesome! Thank you, thank you, thank you _SOOOOOOO_ much!**

**And guess what...I got a beta, I got a beta, I got a beta! And not just any beta! The best beta in the whole universe, who's had to put up with my constant questioning all week. Seriously, the girl's a saint. Super special, big thank you to Nicole (aka **_Scifigirl22_**). Go check out her stuff!**

**Lots of dialogue in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy :-) xoxoxox  
><strong>**…**…****…** **

**Chapter Four**

Calling Merle and Martinez had been out of the question. For some _crazy_ reason, Daryl didn't think that the law enforcers would take too kindly to the two of them rolling up to collect him in the still missing Mustang. Racking his brains, he had went through the _incredibly_ short list of people he believed could have bailed him out, his choices coming down to his drinking buddy, Jim (who believed that the year was 1996), or Mr. Wong from the Chinese Take Away down the street (who after 7 years of having a strong customer/employee relationship, still called him Brian). He'd probably have a higher chance of calling E.T. to come and rescue him in the end.

He must have lifted the damned receiver at least 10 times before he was forced to hang it back up. With the deepest sigh imaginable, his head had found solace against the greying wall by the old 80's styled payphone, his hands burying themselves deep into his pockets. It had taken him a minute to notice the small piece of paper hidden inside his back pocket, realization hitting him full force when it had clicked as to what it was. Dreading the inevitable, he had slowly pulled it out, the sparkly pink numbers staring back at him alongside the sickly cheerful smiley face. He hadn't been able to stop the whine from escaping past his lips.

He had contemplated the prospect of prison before dialing. He'd been behind bars before (granted, for only a whole 27 hours) and was pretty certain that he'd have been able to cope, but before he could stop himself, he had found himself shakily typing in the numbers. Beth hadn't answered on the first ring, or the second for that matter, but at 3am, he couldn't blame her. When she did finally pick up, her voice just as cheerful as ever (surprise, surprise), he hadn't been able to find the words to speak. Twice she had called out before he had found the courage to answer back.

It shouldn't have come as to a shock that she had been 'more than happy' to bail him out. He had practically heard the smile in her voice as she had said her 'goodbyes' and 'won't be longs' before hanging up. But, one hour later Daryl still found himself waiting for the quirky blonde to arrive; his leg bouncing rapidly as his eyes fixed to the door of the waiting room. Never in his life had he wanted to see Officer Leon Basset come sauntering in and call out to him as much as he did then.

With a frustrated sigh, Daryl ran his hand through his short hair, sleep desperately wanting to take over. Glancing at the clock, he couldn't help but tut when he saw another minute pass.

"Gets kinda borin', doesn't it?" A voice broke out, snapping his attention round to face a young boy who sat in the seats opposite him "I've been waitin' for my Mom to pick me up for 2 hours now."

_Great...'Small Talk' with a Justin Bieber wannabe..._

Forcing himself not to roll his eyes, Daryl shifted in his seat. The last thing he was wanting (or needing), was to start conversation with anyone. But, to no such luck, the boy continued to prattle on.

"I'm Jimmy, by the way." He smiled with a small wave "You from 'round here?"

_No, they picked me up in Guam!_

Clearing his throat slightly, Daryl forced a smile while giving a slight nod. Taking his Ray Bans out, he slipped them on in hopes that the kid would get the hint that he wasn't the 'chatty' type.

"Yeah, me too..." He carried on happily, oblivious to Daryl's discomfort "Well actually, I'm stayin' here just now. College and stuff. I grew up out in the country." Smiling, he glanced at the clock himself and continued "Some guys from my dorm were havin' a party, and unlucky me was caught with the joint before it was busted. Mom wasn't too happy when I called her."

Biting his lower lip, Daryl practically growled when he saw another minute pass by and still no signs of Beth; Jimmy never once stopping for breath.

"They're lettin' me off with a warnin' this time." He so kindly informed, picking at the fraying fabric on the chair "Since it's my first time in trouble and all. Mom will be happy about that...What are you in for?"

He literally had one chance to get the boy to shut up.

"...Knee-capped a guy..." Was his lie in response, his voice overly gruff as he slowly turned to face the boy.

There was no way in hell he was telling the kid he was arrested for stealing a pink Prius.

"I warned the son-of-a-bitch not to mess with me. I warned him, but the idiot did." Daryl continued, struggling to contain himself at the fear filling the boys eyes, his jaw resting on the floor "Cops caught me 'fore I could finish the bastard off...But I'll show him. Minute I get out, I'm huntin' him down...then we'll see who's laughin'..." Popping his knuckles he chuckled lightly "They don't call me Daryl 'The Hunter' Dixon, for nothin'..."

Looking slightly terrified, Jimmy sat back in his seat, his audible gulp causing the corners of Daryl's lips to turn up. Silence truly was golden. Before the boy could even think about opening his mouth, Leon picked his moment to walk in; a huffed sigh and a nod of the head letting 'The Hunter' know that he was free to leave. Removing his sunglasses, Daryl shot the kid a quick wink; a panicked babbling bursting forth from the boys lips before he made his exit.

"Whatever you said to him..." The officer sighed with a slight shake of the head "...Just...don't tell me."

Chuckling, Daryl rolled his eyes as Leon lead the way down the corridor towards the front desk. As he had suspected, Beth was sitting out front waiting on him, her smile so bright he was convinced he was going to have to stick the Ray Bans back on to prevent blindness. You'd think getting dragged out of bed at the ass-crack of dawnwould have been enough to dampened her mood just a smidgen. He should have known by now never to assume anything when it came to that bundle of joy.

To say that she looked tired would be an understatement. Even with the beaming grin Daryl could see the exhaustion hidden behind her big blue eyes. Her usual wild mane of golden curls had been pulled up into a messy bun, a look Daryl had never seen before, but one he couldn't deny suited her. He guessed by the sweats that she hadn't even bothered changing before leaving to fetch his sorry ass.

"Uh...hey, Beth..." He mumbled, Leon gathering up the paperwork she had completed before leaving them "Thanks for comin'...Sorry I got you up so early..."

"Oh, stop it!" She playfully scolded through her smile, a slight wave of the hand telling him not to worry "I gave you my number for a reason. I'm just glad that you decided to use it instead of stayin' here and gettin' worn like a glove. I couldn't bear the thought!" Turning towards the door, she looked up at him with a smirk "Cute guy like you behind bars? They'd trade you like comic books...Or Kit-Kat's! I _love_ Kit-Kat's! Oh...you would _not_ do well in prison with me..."

"...Yeah..." He drawled out, her smile never fading "So...You ready to go?"

With her nod, Daryl wasted no time in leading the way out of the station into the cold morning air. At 4:15am, the streets were desolate; the only sounds were coming from cars speeding off in the distance. Feeling the autumn nip, Daryl blew on his hands in a useless effort to heat his fingers. Looking down at the girl next to him, he could only imagine how cold she was. Knowing it was the least he could do after she hauled her ass all the way out of bed, he shrugged off his battered duffel before handing it to her, her eyes wide as she shook her head.

"Don't be silly. You'll freeze!" She giggled "I'll be fine."

"Beth..." He sighed, still holding it out, shaking it slightly "Just take the damn coat."

With a small blush creeping up her cheeks, Beth gingerly took the duffel from his outstretched hand before laying it over her legs, the new found warmth inviting. Trying to ignore the sudden chill he was feeling, Daryl buried his hands in his pockets before they began to make their way down the street, the usual 20 minute walk to their apartment block seeming miles away. Clearing his throat slightly and running a hand through his hair, he glanced down at Beth out of the corner of his eye as she easily kept pace with him.

"I'll pay you back..." He quietly spoke, embarrassment slowly taking over "...Ain't no secret that I've been a bit of a dick since you arrived...You didn't have to do what you just did for me back there."

"Hey, forget about it." She smiled as they turned the corner "I'd hope if I was in the same boat, someone would help me out...Mind you, I think I could be quite badass in prison, don't you think? I could have my own theme song and everythin'! People could sing it when they see me comin'! _They see me rollin', they hatin'..._" Giggling she looked up at him, his raised brow reigning her in slightly "...You don't need to worry about payin' me back. I was happy to do it."

"Beth, I can't let you pay my bail and not pay you back." He scoffed in disbelief "That's just crazy."

"Well..." She began, bringing her chair to a halt "How about you buy me breakfast and we'll call it even? I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse."

Stopping in his tracks, Daryl looked down the street, a soft sigh escaping from his chest before he glanced down at her once again. He doubted he'd ever be able to understand the girl's logic.

"Breakfast?" He asked, his brow raised as she smiled up at him.

"Yeah." She replied, the tiredness in her eyes slowly fading away "Breakfast. D'you know anywhere open at this time?"

Scratching the back of his neck, Daryl gave a small nod, the corner of his lips tugging up ever so slightly.

"C'mon..." He mumbled, turning down the street once again "I know just the place."

**…****…****…**

Andrea's Diner was a small joint that sat on the corner two blocks from their apartment complex. A shit hole to the naked eye, but a joy to the stomach for those who were up for a bit of adventure. At 4:30 Daryl and Beth piled in from the cold; Andrea shooting them both a tired smile and wave from the bubbling coffee machine as her younger sister Amy (a girl both Dixon brother's would happily like to forget about), growled at Daryl as she wiped down one of the back tables. He could only wrinkle his nose with an equally deadly glare, something which did not go unnoticed by Beth.

Noticing Beth staring up at him, Daryl cleared his throat a little before leading her to one of the small tables at the front. Pulling away a chair for her, he went to sit, but not before Beth tugged at the bottom of his t-shirt.

"Ooh, lets sit in one of the booths by the window." She smiled, wheeling herself further down the diner while dragging him slightly.

Coming to a stop at the furthest away booth, Daryl quickly felt his nerves begin to rise. Did she need help getting out her chair? Did she expect _him_ to _lift_ her out? What if he hurt her? Or worse, what if he _dropped_ her and hurt her!? In the space of two seconds he had successfully gone from cool, calm and collect to shitting breeze blocks. But before he could open his mouth to voice his fears, he watched as Beth handed him his jacket, hoisted her legs out of the footrests and swung herself out of the chair into the booth with ease; all the while leaving him completely gobsmacked.

"You'll catch flies with your mouth hangin' open like that." She laughed, while grabbing a menu "You joinin' me?"

With a soft nod, Daryl dumped his jacket into the booth before sliding into the opposite seat. All tiredness had seemed to have completely vanished from the bubbly blonde, her blue eyes now filled with life and excitement. Trying to stifle a yawn, Daryl wished he could say the feeling was mutual. As much as he tried, he couldn't deny that there was an element to the girl that fascinated him. The all too familiar smile that graced her soft features as she scanned the menu was enough in itself to cause a thousand questions to run through his mind.

Grabbing his own menu from the grubby pile, Daryl glanced at it for a whole 2.5 seconds before sitting it back down. With tiredness weighing heavy, he ran a hand down his face; Beth giggling slightly at his dishevelled appearance as she sat her own menu back down. _Too happy...Girl's too damn happy..._Face buried in his hands, Daryl lost his fight with the stifled yawn, the loud moan finally bursting forth. Wiping the tears away that came to his eyes, he looked up to see Beth still smiling. He didn't really know how to open conversation with the girl. He was quickly coming to realise that when it came to Beth, a simple thing like talking about the weather could easily end in a discussion about the 'wonderfulness' of Harry Potter's magical abilities. But when Amy came stomping up to their table to take their orders, Daryl would have been more than happy to engage in a conversation about any weird and wonderful thing on inside Beth's head.

"What d'you want?" She grumbled down at him while flicking her note pad open.

"Bacon, eggs and coffee..." Daryl replied in much the same tone, all the while rubbing his temples "_Lots_ of coffee..."

Rolling her eyes, Amy wrote down his order, Beth's gaze moving between the two.

"A Mug or cup?" She asked, glaring up at him once again, her pencil tapping the side of the pad.

"A Bucket." Daryl answered with a forced grin, Beth biting her lip to hold back a chuckle.

With a scoff, Amy wrote 'mug' at the side. With her mood, Daryl wouldn't be surprised if she also added ' with a dash of cyanide' to his order. Shooting him one last glare, the fuming red head turned to face Beth, the daggers that she was originally firing Daryl's way, immediately fading away to a kind smile.

"Hey, what can I get for you Sweetie?" Amy asked, the gruffness leaving her voice completely.

"Hi!" Beth beamed back, looking at the menu once again "Can I please have...the double chocolate chip ice cream sundae, but with _extra_ hot fudge sauce..." A little confused, Amy slowly began to write the order down "...And can I also have a large strawberry shake with whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry..." She continued with a drawl "And...a salted caramel muffin to-go."

With a whispered 'sure', Amy wrote the order down.

"Thought you wanted breakfast, Beth..." Daryl mumbled, his brow quirked.

"Life is far too short to start the day with main courses, Daryl Dixon." Beth replied in a matter of fact tone before turning to Amy with a smile "Thank you." Leaving the table, Amy handed the order to Andrea as Beth turned back to face the man before her, a soft giggle escaping passed her lips "She seemed...nice...ex-girlfriend?"

"Oh, fuck no!" Was Daryl's shocked response, Amy glaring at him from the front counter "She 'dated' Merle a while back. Didn't end well."

"Then why does she hate you?" Beth quizzed, resting her chin in her hands "It's not your fault."

"No, you're right..." Daryl agreed with a slight nod "But when the asshole brother forgets to tell the girlfriend that he's breakin' up with her and the younger brother takes it upon himself to inform her of the split, then he kinda becomes involved."

With a gasp, Beth turned to look at Amy, sadness dancing in her eyes.

"Oh, how awful. The poor girl..." She cooed, a hand flying to her chest before she turned back to face Daryl "Maybe we should buy her some Ben & Jerry's."

Glancing back over at the fiery girl, Daryl could only grumble when she flipped him the bird.

"Somethin' tells me that her hatred for me will help her through." Was his mumbled answer.

Silence fell upon them as Amy stormed back over with their drinks. Carefully setting them down, she made sure she threw a glare in Daryl's direction before smiling sweetly at Beth. With a grateful nod, Beth immediately dived in to her shake as Daryl generously added sugar to his steaming mug.

"So...Daryl..." Beth smiled, shocking him slightly that she addressed him by his first name only "Tell me a little bit about yourself."

"S'not much to tell..." He replied with a half-hearted shrug before setting the sugar down.

"Oh, I don't believe you at all!" Beth giggled, popping the cherry into her mouth "I think there's plenty of fascinatingly, wonderful things to learn about you." Greeted with nothing but silence, Beth could only roll her eyes "Ok...how about I ask you a question, then you ask me one? Might help us get to know each other a little...what d'you say?"

Again, he only shrugged, but for Beth that was as good a response as any.

"Ok, great..." She smiled, tucking a fallen curl behind her ear "So, Daryl, what do you do for a livin'?"

Taking a sip from his coffee, Daryl had to hold back his inward sigh. He knew that she was only easing him into conversation. Starting with the generic questions. For all he knew, the girl might have genuinely been interested.

"Thought you pickin' me up at the station would have answered that." He mumbled, trying hard not to sound rude "...Let's just say, I'm between jobs at the moment."

Seeming happy with the blunt answer, Beth smiled before hooking her finger into the cream and scooping up a big dollop.

"There!" She beamed, popping her finger into her mouth "...Feel like I know you a bit better already."

Feeling the corners of his lips tug up slightly, Daryl felt himself begin to relax. She had to be the first person not to look at him like he was piece of trash for his current 'occupation'. Not that he went around blabbing it to begin with, but he found that people were very quick to suspect.

"Right, now it's your turn." She encouraged "Anythin' you want to know, just ask."

Knowing that the most obvious question was probably not the best one to start with, Daryl took another sip from his mug while trying to scrape his words together.

"Uh..." He stumbled out "What do you...do for fun?"

_Great...you sound like you're askin' questions for an online datin' profile, you idiot!_

"Fun?" She smirked, a playfulness in her eyes "Well...I like to read...watch films...go long walks in the park..." He had to stop himself from opening his mouth at the word 'walks' "I like to always be doin' somethin' y'know? Somethin' excitin'. Like dancin'! I love dancin'!" He'd be honest in saying, he didn't know if she was kidding or not "What about you? What's your idea of fun?"

"I...don't know really..." Was his honest response "I guess, I like goin' out on my motorbike...Does that count as fun?"

"You ride a motorbike!?" Beth bellowed, her hands slamming on the table in excitement "I've _always_ wanted to ride a motorbike! It looks so much fun!"

"Why haven't you?" Daryl quizzed as Amy brought them their food.

The minute the question spilled out, he could have kicked himself. Obviously hearing the end of their conversation, Amy could only shoot him a look that practically screamed out 'what a fucking idiot'. But, ignoring the tension, Beth thanked the red head for her sundae before turning her attention back to Daryl.

"Well...I don't really like the wind messin' up my hair." She joked, Daryl visibly relaxing from her response "Just kiddin'...No, I've always wanted to, but my Daddy has never been a big fan of the idea." Taking a large spoonful of her sundae, she carried on "He worries about me. I'd still love to ride, but I know it's not really a possibility if I can't hold myself up on it..." Popping the ice cream into her mouth, she smiled "There are bikes out there for wheelchair users though, but they're really expensive."

"Well, that's shit." Daryl muttered, digging into his eggs.

Feeling happier that the she had brought the subject up, Daryl picked his moment to ask her the question he was desperate to know about.

"Don't feel you got to answer..." He began nervously, never looking up from his plate "But...how did you end up in the chair?"

"Oh, please don't be nervous about askin'." She replied through a mouthful of fudge sauce "I'm happy to answer any questions you have." Wiping her lips, she smiled "When I was a little girl, my Daddy bought me a horse. Nelly, I called her." Sitting back in his seat, Daryl managed to look up "I loved that horse so much. Would ride her all over the farm...But Nelly was a nervous little thing, and one day when I was ridin' her, she stumbled upon a corn snake." Holding back a wince, Daryl let her continue "She got so startled she threw me right off her back...Haven't walked since."

"...Wow..." He stuttered out "How old were you?"

"Thirteen." Beth replied before taking another spoonful of ice cream "Been in the chair for 8 years now...But enough about me, I want to know more about you..."

A little confused, Daryl sat back in his seat. He couldn't understand the girls enthusiasm in finding out more about him. If he was honest, he couldn't remember a single time in his entire life where someone had _wanted_ to find out things about him (outside an interrogation room that is).

"...I'm nothin' special, Beth..." He finally mumbled, poking at his breakfast with his fork "...Ain't got much goin' for me."

She didn't bother trying to hold the sadness back from her eyes as she listened to him.

"I wake up in the mornings...or afternoons, dependin' on what I did the night before..." He carried on quietly "Most days I go out with Merle and Martinez, and if I don't, I stay home. Life's pretty borin' for me, Beth...Don't really have anythin' worth livin' for..."

With a shrug he looked down at his plate before shovelling a fork full of egg into his mouth, but as he did, a loud bang rang out around him; the sound of cutlery hitting off the table causing him to snap up. Slightly startled by the noise, he was shocked to see Beth sitting before him with her arms crossed over her chest, her spoon lying off to the side, long forgotten. With anger (an emotion he was convinced she was benign to) blazing behind her eyes, she stared at him.

"What?" He finally spat out in confusion.

"Daryl Dixon!" She snapped back, her hands coming to rest flat on the table "Don't you ever say you've got nothin' worth livin' for ever again!" With the anger fading away as quick as it had arisen, her voice softened "You've got the future...that there is _everythin_' worth livin' for."

**…****…****…**

The sun had come up by the time they got back to their apartment block. After Beth's little 'outburst', she had quickly fallen back into her usual cheerful self, something Daryl had found himself quite thankful for. She had continued quizzing him throughout the rest of their meal, their journey home, and during their ride up the elevator, and to his surprise, Daryl had actually found her company in the end enjoyable.

She was caught in a fit of laughter when the elevator came to their floor, Daryl leading her out into the hallway as the doors opened. The whole building was still in dreamland as they made their way to their apartments, Beth forcing herself to quieten down a bit.

"So..." She began, smiling up at him "I've learned that you're 28 years young, you grew up in Atlanta with your brother, you're like the _coolest_ person in the whole world, and ride a motorbike and you believe that One Direction are most likely the spawn of Satan."

"Sounds about right." He chuckled as they came to a stop outside their doors "And I've learned that you are 21, that you are _way_ too cheerful for your own good, that you are a Hall & Oates _freak_..." Her smile only grew "And last but not least, that you believe Krispy Kreme's should have their own national holiday."

At her giggling, Daryl finally smiled, his own laughter escaping out.

"Now, see that..." Beth practically sang while pointing at him "That is by far the best thing I've seen since I moved in."

"What?" He asked through his laughter.

"A real smile." She answered.

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." He mumbled with a smirk, rolling his eyes slightly at her new burst of giggling "I've been a dick."

"_No_..." She replied with a scoff, her eyes wide as she dramatically shook her head "Well...maybe just a teeny tiny bit..."

Laughing again, Daryl fished out his keys and unlocked his door, Beth doing the same for her own.

"Y'know, you were right about one thing..." She spoke softly, glancing at him over her shoulder as he opened his door "You're not special..."

Feeling like he had taken an unexpected kick, Daryl tried not to let his smile falter at her words. Dropping his gaze, he went to hurry inside, but before he could, Beth's soft voice filled the space once again.

"You're _incredibly_ special, Daryl Dixon." She carried on, her smile growing as he snapped back up to look at her "And...I'm really glad I met you..." Throwing her door open, she gave him a small nod "Thank you very much for my breakfast...I'll be seein' you soon."

Lost for words, Daryl watched as Beth wheeled herself into her apartment before closing the door with a smile. It wasn't until he was inside the safety of his own home did he let his own smile grow.

_Y'know...maybe this girl isn't so bad after all..._

**…****…****…**

**A/N: Well...I really really _really _hope you all enjoyed that rather long chapter. Hopefully you're all starting to like Daryl 'The Grumpy Bum' Dixon a little bit more now. I wanted this chapter to be the birth of their friendship, and I hope it didn't disappoint. Thank you all for reading, please let me know what you all thought. Thank you :-) xoxoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you, you fantastical readers! I am so sorry for the delay in all my stories over the last couple of weeks. It has been a difficult time recently, but hopefully that is me back.**

**The support this story has received so far has been mind blowing and so appreciated. I'm really not the most confident writer, and feel ****_very _****self-conscious about sharing my stories, but the comments/alerts/favourites from you guys really are an encouragement :-)**

**PLEASE NOTE: In this chapter there is a derogatory term directed at Beth. I hope no offence is taken. I just want to show that not everyone treats people with disabilities like every other normal person, and that things like this happen.**

**Thank you to the amazing Nicole (**_**Scifigirl22**_**) for being the wonderful beta that you are xoxoxo**

**And on a side note...****_It _****didn't happen. BETHYL ON!  
>... <strong>

**Chapter Five**

The dream of sleeping till Christmas had been short lived. Too short, in Daryl's opinion. After a surprisingly nice morning with Beth, he had practically crawled into bed with hopes of catching a few months of hibernation before having to face the real world once again. That was until his stomach discovered it's hidden talent of perfectly imitating the mating calls of an Orca. Forced awake, Daryl had lingered in his cocoon of bedsheets praying that he had somehow developed telekinetic powers that would bring him food, but alas, it had been futile. In the end, hauling himself out his nest at 7pm had been the only option.

When he found himself sitting in his Miss Pac Man boxers watching reruns of _Jerry Springer _while he ate Lucky Charms out the box, Daryl was pretty convinced that he had hit a new low. Shovelling a handful of his 'dinner' into his mouth, he couldn't stop the roll of his eyes as he watched the cheated husband attempt to deck his wife's lover with the infamous chair.

"Wouldn't even try it, man..." He mumbled through his dry cereal as the scrawny cheater raised his fists for a fight "The guy's the size of Shrek. You'll be eatin' through a straw for a month..." The crowd went ballistic as said scrawny cheater was knocked to the floor, Daryl unable to contain the roll of the eyes "...Well, hope you have dental insurance."

Fearing that his brain was in danger of dying out, Daryl wasted no time in turning the TV off. _I need to get a life..._With an arch of the back and a loud yawn, he stuffed another handful of Lucky Charms into his mouth before pulling himself to his feet, the thought of Kung Pao Chicken seeming more appetising. But no sooner had he found his footing before a gentle knock sounded at his door.

"Just a sec!" He called, jogging to his room and pulling his holey jeans on.

Grunting, Daryl fought with his fly as he hurried back to the door, another soft knock ringing out. With a muttered 'Hold on', he fixed his jeans before glancing out the peep hole, a small smile tugging at his lips when he saw the familiar head of wild curls. Memories of home-made lasagna brought a rumble to his stomach. _Oh, please have dinner..._Throwing the door open, Daryl couldn't help but feel a small burst of despair at the sight of Beth's empty hands.

"Daryl Dixon..." She began with her infamous smile as she crossed her arms over her chest "As much as I could get used to you answerin' the door shirtless, and believe me, I _could _get used to it, I really don't think it's good for your health..." Glancing him up and down, Daryl could feel the heat in his cheeks rise "I mean, have you seen you!? Adonis himself would take one look at you and end up runnin' to the gym for a workout..." With a soft chuckle, he rolled his eyes "Somethin' tells me that it's not too safe makin' Greek gods feel insecure about themselves, Daryl. That, and I'm almost _certain _that not everyone you answer the door to will have as much self control as I do."

With her lips pursed, she gazed up at him, a mix of playfulness and suggestiveness dancing behind her big blue eyes. Daryl struggled to hold back his bubbling laughter. In his opinion, the girl was in desperate need of getting those big blue eyes checked. Still, he couldn't help but feel the small boost to his ego. With a brow raised, and a small smirk tugging at his lips, he leaned up against the door frame.

"Is that so?" He asked

"Oh, absolutely." She nodded, a hand coming to rest on her chest "I'm only thinkin' of you in all of this. It's my duty to protect the few men in my life who could quite possibly be carved from marble."

Unable to stop the laughter bursting forth, Daryl shook his head, Beth's own giggle ringing out.

"Well, thank you for your concern, Beth." He chuckled, glancing down at her "What can I do for you?"

Sitting up a little straighter, she clapped her hands excitedly, her growing smile causing a faint feeling of dread to rise up in him.

"I'm so glad you asked, Daryl Dixon!" She cried in happiness "For tonight, we are goin' on an adventure unlike any other! Tonight, we are goin' dancin'!"

Feeling his smile drop, Daryl stepped back. Looking at her, he should have known that she was up to something. She was far too dressed up in her black lace, fit and flare dress (which Daryl couldn't deny looked nice on her) to only be popping round for a simple visit.

"Oh, no we're not." Was his retort as he shook his head "No way. I don't dance. I'm callin' in Chinese and watchin' Die Hard."

"Oh, C'mon Daryl!" She beamed wide eyed "It'll be fun! We can even pick up some take out on the way home."

"Nu-uh." He smirked, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest "It's goin' to take a lot more than you battin' those lashes of yours to get me out this house tonight."

With a muffled 'hmm', Beth let out a soft sigh; her brows knitted together as she tapped her top lip in deep concentration. The mischievousness burning in her eyes should have been enough in itself to send Daryl into a panic.

"...Not goin' to get you out the house, huh?" She questioned, her hands coming to grip the wheels to her chair "Ok, just close the door over for a second, will you?"

"What?" Daryl replied in confusion "Beth, what the hell are yo-"

"Just close the door!" She smiled, cutting him off.

With a shrug of the shoulder, Daryl complied, closing the door over on the young girl before crossing his arms once again. Feeling his own smile tug at his lips, Daryl stared at the floor as he waited for further instructions; but after a few minutes of nothing but silence, he began to wonder if she had taken off.

"Beth..." He called out at the door "You still there?"

But instead of the cheerful chirp that he was expecting to hear, an ear piercing screech rang out from all around him. Startled, Daryl covered his ears before throwing the door open in confusion. Peering into the hallway, he caught sight of the bubbly blonde sitting by the stairwell with a beaming grin, her hand grasping firmly at the big red leaver on the wall.

"Beth, what the hell!?" He cried out over the noise.

"Fire alarm!" She called back, pointing to the leaver "Now you _have _to leave!"

Wide eyed, Daryl stalked up to her, her smile never faltering.

"Are you crazy!?" He stuttered out as the ringing continued "Beth, you can't just go around pullin' fire alarms! It's illegal!"

"Oh, do not start with me about legalities Mr. _I just stole a pink Prius__!_" Came her cheerful reply "Now go put a shirt on. The clubs don't take too kindly to half naked men dancin' about...Well some do, but not this one."

With a final glance at the pulled leaver, Daryl shook his head before heaving a sigh, shooting Beth a small smirk and heading back down the hall to his apartment.

"Fuckin' evil genius."

**…**

The club was alive with the sound of music...and idiots, and morons...in fact, Daryl was convinced that Satan had rounded up all the dickweed's that Hell had accumulated over the centuries before spitting them back out into the one place. That place being Club Terminus. After spending 20 minutes in the cold, freezing his ass off, Daryl had almost wept with joy as they were invited into the warmth. That was until he set his sights upon the commotion before him. The scantly clad women, the alcohol induced 'Frat Boys', and the less than subtle gawks that security felt the need to shoot his way. Each were enough to have him slinking back towards the door.

"Daryl Dixon, smile!" Beth giggled, grabbing hold of his duffel before he shot off "I've seen happier lookin' people in a Saw movie!"

With a scowl that could have put a five year old to shame, Daryl huffed out an annoyed growl before glaring back at the tank of a bouncer who hadn't dropped his gaze since his arrival. _Either he thinks I'm goin' to shank someone, or I look like the kind of person who walks into a club with a balloon full of uppers stuffed up their ass..._

"You got me out the house." He mumbled through gritted teeth, his hands buried deep into his pockets as Beth tugged him back to her side "It don't mean I have to enjoy it."

Head flung back, her musical giggle burst forth.

"Oh, Daryl!" She playfully scoffed "Remove the tampon and pop a Prozac, will you!? You'll have a fantastically wonderful time, I promise." Feeling the corner of his lips tug upwards, Daryl rolled his eyes before letting his own laughter escape "Now come dance with me!"

Watching Beth wheel herself out into the crowd, Daryl felt his feet stick firmly to the ground. He didn't dance drunk, so he sure as hell wasn't going to start when he was sober. Spinning round, Beth smiled before waving him over to join her; but with a blush creeping up his cheeks, he quickly declined; a swift shake of the head and a mouthed 'No way in hell' letting her know he wasn't moving.

"Suit yourself then you big baby!" She laughed over the music, her smile threatening to split her face in two as she twirled her chair before letting out a joyous whoop.

Feeling his body relax, Daryl could only roll his eyes before letting his smirk creep in. As he watched Beth, he quickly found out her happiness was contagious, that same small smirk of his slowly turning into a full blown smile. Making his way over to the bar, his eyes never leaving her, he took a perch on one of the stools to watch. She looked so free as she spun around, her hands turning the wheels expertly to the beat of the music. Round and round, zigzagging in and out of the crowds, she moved with such grace; something Daryl had been ignorant in believing was even possible.

With the infamous brilliant smile, she glanced over her shoulder at him once again before casting him a wave, another hopeful request for him to step out. But like before, Daryl declined, choosing instead to lean back against the bar. He was finding that he would much rather watch her anyway. For ten minutes his eyes stayed glued on her, her arms never tiring from the workout.

It wasn't until a new song began that Daryl noticed a young couple dancing off to the side of Beth; the young woman nudging her boyfriend in her direction. A friendly smile set in place, he gave the girl a nod and kiss on the cheek before turning and tapping Beth on the shoulder, her golden curls bouncing as she eagerly agreed to whatever he had asked her. Confused, Daryl watched as the boy took Beth's hand before turning her in a circle to lead her in a dance. Chancing a glance at the girlfriend, Daryl was stunned to see that she was happily marching towards him, a fiery look swimming behind her dark eyes.

"You stupid, Boy?" She playfully smirked while pulling herself up onto the stool next to him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Daryl scoffed, his brows knitted together as he looked over his shoulder "You talkin' to me?"

"Yeah, I'm talkin' to you. I'm lookin' at you." She sassed, flipping her long black hair over her shoulder "I'm askin' you if you're stupid." Glancing over at Beth and her boyfriend, she smiled "Cute girl like that askin' you to dance with her and you say no? What's the hell's the matter with you!?"

Following the girl's gaze, Daryl couldn't help but smile as Beth burst into a fit of giggles at the boy's bad dancing; both attempting their hand at The Cabbage Patch.

"Uh...I don't dance." He finally answered, turning back to the girl.

"Honey..." She began, a hand flying to her hip "Word of advice. When it comes to your girl, you do _everything_, 'k?"

Feeling his blush reappear, Daryl opened his mouth to correct the girl; but before he could draw his attention away from Beth to do so, he saw her chair lightly bumped a woman dancing behind her. Spine straightening and with fury in her eyes, the woman quickly turned, not thinking twice before pushing the boy out of her way and charging at Beth.

"What the fuck!?" Daryl snarled before quickly stepping down from the stool, the young girl following closely behind.

Pushing his way through the crowd, Daryl never stopped until he caught Beth's eye; the girl storming to her boyfriend's side.

"What do you think you're doin'!?" The angry woman screamed down at Beth, her brown hair flying in all directions as she squared the young girl up.

"I'm dancin'." Beth responded sweetly, her smile never dropping as she tucked some hair behind her ears "I'm really sorry for bumpin' you there. Sometimes the wheel's have a mind of their own."

Glancing at her friends, the woman burst into a fit of laughter, her cronies following along in her actions. Before that moment, Daryl could safely say that he had never once had the desire to see a woman in pain as much as he did then. _Hope Beth runs you over, you dumb bitch! _Jaw clenched and fist tightening with rage, he glared at the woman, his existence seeming to go completely unnoticed by her and her friends.

"Dancin'?" She finally scoffed through her laughter; Beth's kind smile never falling "That's what you call that!?" Eyeing the chair up and down, all amusement left the woman's eyes, instead disgust taking over "_That's_ not dancin'."

Daryl could hardly contain the growl that was rumbling in his chest when he heard that.

"Oh _hell _no!" The girl from the bar erupted, her hands flying to her ears "Noah, hold my earrings! Hold my earrings, Baby! I'mma tear this bitch a new asshole!"

Wide eyed, Noah gripped the top of his girlfriend's shoulders before she could lunge at the offensive group before them.

"Ebony..." He drawled out calmly, the girl's eyes alive with anger "Remember what we talked about? Inside voice?"

But before Ebony could open her mouth to argue back, she was stopped dead by Beth's joyful laughter spilling out. Feeling his own confusion returning, Daryl glanced down at the pretty blonde, peace written in her eyes as she stared back at the venomous woman.

"Of course it's dancin'..." She smiled, her voice barely above a whisper as she leaned in to share her precious secret "...What do you think I'm doin' on the inside?"

Unable to form any words, The woman's eyes narrowed to slits, her own snarl threatening to burst forth as she took a step closer to Beth. Daryl would have liked to think that the woman had enough decency in her to leave Beth unharmed, but as he saw her knuckles whitening; her nostrils flaring; he was quickly becoming more and more uncertain. With panic building up within him, he stepped closer to his neighbour, a hand grasping firmly at the handle of her chair._ You touch her, and I swear..._But before his mind could even finish with it's thought, one of the woman's friend's tugged her back by the elbow.

"Dawn, just leave it." She hissed, glancing over her shoulder at the bouncers who had taken a sudden interest in the group "Leave the cripple with her bodyguards, it's not worth it."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say!?" Daryl boomed, coming round in front of Beth as the bouncers made their approach "What did you just call her!?"

"Daryl..." Beth called out, her small hand tugging at his "Daryl, leave it. It's ok, really."

"No!" Was his boomed reply as he shook himself free "That ain't right, Beth!"

As Noah came round to tug Daryl back, the bouncers pushed their way through into their circle, their eyes boring into Daryl as he glared the group of girls down.

"Everythin' alright here?" One of the burly men asked.

Drawing her attention away from Beth, Dawn turned to the bouncer, the anger that danced in her eyes quickly fading away to a mocking fear.

"No, everything's not alright." She replied, her voice cracking as she forced tears "She rammed me! She rammed right into the back of me, and all I was tryin' to do was dance."

In disbelief, Daryl felt his jaw drop, his arms falling limply to his sides as the bouncers ate up every word that spilled out of her mouth.

"Bull_shit_!" Was his exclamation, his eyes wide with annoyance.

"Sir..." The other tank began, his brows knitted together in anger "I suggest you and your friends leave before we have any trouble here."

With a small smirk tugging at her lips, Dawn shot him a hidden wink. Until that moment, Daryl didn't think it was possible for his anger could get any worse. Opening his mouth to argue back with the bouncer, he was stopped by Beth's gentle tug on his hand once again.

"Daryl, it really is ok." She reiterated, her smile hiding the sadness he suspected she must have been feeling "I'm gettin' kinda hungry anyway. Why don't we go and get that Chinese."

Heaving a sigh, he replied with a broken nod; Beth's soft smile calming slightly. Glancing back at the group of girls one final time, Daryl stormed passed; Noah and Ebony (who quite gracefully shot a one-fingered salute in their direction) following closely by. Lingering behind, Beth turned her attention back to Dawn, the woman's distaste still clearly evident.

"It's been a pleasure." Beth chirped, her hands coming to grip on her wheels "I hope you all have a fantastically awesome evenin' filled with so much majestic wonder that you have to stop and ponder the meanin' of life...that, and I hope Karma is kind to you and you don't end the evenin' with a dose of chronic diarrhoea." Waving her hand dramatically, Beth dipped her head in a mock bow "So with that, I bid you adieu."

Not waiting for a response, Beth about turned and made for the exit, a proud smile tugging at her lips as she wheeled herself through the crowd. Finding Daryl standing by the door waiting for her, her smile grew, a hint of wonder sparkling in his curious blue eyes.

"What did you say to them?" He asked, popping a cigarette into his mouth as he held the door open for her.

"Oh, nothin' really." Beth smiled with a shrug "Just wished them a good night."

Following her out into the cool night, Daryl fought with his lighter; a dirty cloud of smoke eventually filling the air as Noah and Ebony came into view. The anger that he still felt bubbling away within him had clearly rubbed off on the fiery girl who stormed up to them, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"Girl, I hope you knocked that dumb bitch over on the way out!" Ebony called as she glared at the building before her, the loud music becoming more of a muffled noise.

"Are you kiddin'!?" Beth smiled, running her hands along her wheels "And dent these bad boys!? No chance!"_  
><em>

Daryl couldn't help but smile at her cheeky grin, the small wink she shot in Ebony's direction lightening the mood a little. Trying (and failing) to hold her own chuckle back, Ebony rolled her eyes before wrapping an arm around Noah's waist, her head finding solace against his shoulder.

"In seriousness though, you ok?" She gently asked, the anger quickly fading from her voice.

"I'm great. Honestly." Beth smiled warmly, her arms coming to wrap round her small body "...It's happened before, and I'm pretty sure it'll happen again...It'll take a lot more than some silly girls actin' like that to ruin my night."

Lips tugging into a small smile, Noah nodded, his grip on Ebony's shoulder tightening as Daryl shrugged his jacket off and handed it over to a shivering Beth. With a gracious smile, she took it; not arguing this time as she laid it over her legs.

"Well, as long as you're ok." Came Noah's quiet response, a tiredness in his eyes as he glanced at Ebony "We best be goin' before your dad comes huntin' me down."

Nodding in agreement, she sighed.

"Yeah, ok." She mumbled, turning to Beth "Beth, girl, it was great meetin' you. I hope the rest of your night goes more accordin' to plan." With a raised brow, Ebony turned to Daryl, the heat in his cheeks rising as she pursed her lips in an effort to hide her growing grin "And, Daryl...Remember what I told you..."

Clearing his throat, he nodded, a muffled 'yeah, yeah' bursting forth as he quickly took a long draw from his burning cigarette. Bidding her farewells, Beth waved them off, refusing to stop until they had vanished round the corner. With a small sigh escaping past her lips, she turned back to face her rugged neighbour.

"So, Daryl Dixon..." She chirped, her blue eyes still bright with happiness "What're we doin' now, then?"

Stubbing the remainder of his cigarette out, Daryl couldn't stop himself from smiling, the excitement in her eyes reminding him of a child at Christmas.

"Uh...why don't we take a walk in the park?" He suggested, nervous that he had maybe caused offence "Sound adventurous enough for you?"

Smiling, she tucked a curl behind her ear, her big eyes sparkling as she stared up at him.

"Sounds perfect."  
><strong>…<strong>

Daryl was quickly finding that the sound of Beth's laughter was something he was very happy to get used to. As they made their way through Piedmont Park, the plastic bag containing their dinner swinging gently in his hand, her laughter rang out for what felt like the thousandth time. It reminded him of music. Sweet melodic music that brought him back to a time when he was a kid. To a time when he was innocent. As she laughed at a story from his childhood, one that she had managed to drag out of him, she sent a quickening to his heart. For the first time in his life he was finding that when Beth laughed at something he said, she was laughing from joy. The genuine desire she had to get to know him continued to baffle him; but no sooner had one of her questions been answered before she was asking another and another...

"Ok, the best birthday party you've ever had." She smiled, slowly wheeling herself alongside him "What was it like?"

"Ain't never had a birthday party." Daryl replied with a small shrug "In my family a birthday was always just another day."

With her smile falling she gasped, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"You've never had a birthday party!?" She asked softly, sadness laced in her voice "Oh, Daryl Dixon, that's horrible."

"Ah, not really." He smirked, looking down at her "Can't miss what you've never had."

Beth knew not to push the subject any further, his eyes quickly moving away from hers to skim across the still water of Lake Clara Meer. Leading the way along the old bridge that crossed the waters, Daryl felt Beth's eyes on him as he came to a stop by the beautiful, white pillared gazebo. He didn't mind her staring as he leaned against the railing of the bridge, a small smile spreading across his rugged features as he gazed out at the scenery before him. Coming to a stop next to him, Beth followed him in staring out at the lake; the moonlight casting down serving as their night light.

"So what's your next question?" He smirked, turning to look at her.

Giggling into the stillness, Beth rested her hands on the railing, her eyes never drifting away from the waters before her.

"How about a request instead of a question?" Was her reply, drawing her attention away to look up at him.

Daryl didn't waste much time pondering on her words before nodding in agreement.

"Ok." He said, turning round to lean his back against the railing "What's the request?"

"Tell me somethin' no one else knows about you."

He had been caught off guard by that. _Something no one else knew? Shit._ Looking towards the gazebo, Daryl sighed, a small blush creeping up his cheeks as she stared up at him, waiting for his confession.

"This place..." He began, clearing his throat as he shifted from foot to foot "This place is my favourite place in the whole world. Don't really know why, probably cause it's quiet. Kinda peaceful." Looking down at her smiling face, he felt himself relax "Feel like I can be anyone I want to be when I'm here, y'know? I don't need to worry about Merle and Martinez batterin' down my door, usherin' me out to do another job. Here, I can just sit and..."

Glancing down at the young girl, Daryl stopped himself from carrying on with his open rambling; an embarrassment washing over him as she smiled up at him. Clearing his throat once again, he reached up and ran a hand through his short hair, a shaky chuckle rumbling deep from within his chest. Noticing his sudden discomfort from his admission, Beth chose at that moment to look to the gazebo, the small bridge leading off to it calling her.

With her own laugh ringing out, she wheeled herself over to the narrow bridge; crossing it until she sat in the middle of the stone haven. Reaching into the plastic bag to pull out his container, Daryl followed, smiling as he watched her stare up at the ceiling before perching himself on the wall of the gazebo and digging into his dinner.

"This place is beautiful." Beth called out, a sudden excitement in her voice.

Wide eyed she turned herself to face him, her laughter bursting forth louder than ever as she caught him (less than eloquently) stuffing a spring roll into his mouth, a lone bean sprout falling into the scruff on his chin.

"Very cute." She giggled.

"Shut up." He smirked, picking the bean sprout off and throwing it into the water.

Shovelling another roll into his mouth, Daryl watched as Beth began to wheel herself round the gazebo, her smile growing with each pillar she passed.

"You know..." She chimed in "It's a lot more quiet in here than it was in that club. Why don't you dance with me here?"

Dropping his food back into the container, Daryl wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before using his jeans as a napkin for his fingers.

"Beth." He chuckled, crossing his feet "Don't matter if we're the last two people on the planet. I don't dance."

Coming to a stop in front of him, Beth crossed her arms over her chest; Daryl's coat still tucked snugly round her legs.

"And if memory serves correct." She sassed with a quirked brow "You also told me you weren't leavin' the house tonight,and look how that turned out for you."

"Yeah, but there was a difference there." He smirked, picking his spring roll back up "I was ignorant to the evilness that was hidden in you."

Laughing, Beth rolled her eyes before running a hand through her wild curls; her fingers playing in amongst the roots of her hair.

"Fine then." She replied before sticking her tongue out at him, earning another small chuckle from Daryl "But I must warn you, Daryl Dixon..." She carried on "Not a lot of people know this about me, but I do have some psychic abilities."

"Oh, is that right?" He asked through a mouthful of veg.

"Yup." She nodded, popping the 'p' "And I can tell you, that one day, you'll dance with me in here. Just you wait and see."

"Yeah yeah." Daryl smiled, rolling his eyes as he held out his last spring roll to her "We will see. Here, you have this."

Hand flying to her chest, Beth gasped before she wheeled herself towards his outstretched offering. She had her own meal in the bag, but still took his gift with favour.

"Oh, Daryl Dixon!" She exclaimed, reaching in and pulling out the veg stuffed parcel "You're givin' me your last spring roll! How chivalrous of you! My take out wieldin' hero!" Smiling at his amusement, Beth held the food to her lips before carrying on "Y'know what?"

"What?" He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against one of the pillars.

"My psychic powers are tinglin' again."

"Really?" He chuckled, her exaggerated nod causing his smile to grow "And what're they tellin' you this time?"

"They're tellin' me..." She began, looking down at the spring roll "That this... is the start of a beautiful friendship

**… **

**A/N: Well I have literally been working on this chapter for a whole month guys. It's been a hard month. I lost an old friend, and nearly lost my beloved dad only a few days ago, and on top of it all my computer corrupted the file and deleted half the chapter. I so wanted to give up at times, but then I stopped to think about this story and thought WWBD? What Would Beth Do? Lol. She'd keep going of course! And would probably kick my butt into gear. So after the long wait, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. After the MSF, I wanted something nice and sweet in here. I hope I delivered :o)**

**Please review and let me know what you all though.**

**And also, I will still be continuing on with all my Bethyl stories. The ship never sinks unless we let it. I also have a few light hearted Bethyl stories in the works, so please keep an eye out ;o)**


End file.
